mlpegfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Poniedziałkowe smuteczki
Poniedziałkowe smuteczki — piosenka promocyjna z My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Summertime Shorts. Premiera wersji oryginalnej miała miejsce 4 sierpnia 2017, a polskiej 1 listopada 2017. Tekst (wersja polska) :Shimmer ::Budzę się nad ranem ::Marzę o tym, żeby jeszcze móc spać ::Hej (poniedziałek, poniedziałek) ::Do szkoły trzeba ruszać ::Wcale nie chce mi się jeszcze wstać ::Hej (szkoła czeka, szkoła czeka) :Sparkle ::Mam włosy w nieładzie, co z tym zrobić mam? ::Ale trzeba iść dalej, to jest mój plan ::Szalony ranek, ja misję dziś mam ::(Czas ucieka, pora działać ::Szkoła czeka, jakoś wstawać) :Shimmer i Twilight Sparkle ::Dalej toczy się dzień ::Czym zaskoczy on mnie? ::Niech już poniedziałek minie ::Wierzę, że pogoda zła ::Nie może tak przecież wiecznie trwać :Sparkle ::Pecha mam po prostu ::Bo nade mną wisi morze chmur ::Hej (ciągle pada, ciągle pada) ::Niech przyjdzie znowu weekend ::Nie chcę dłużej w deszczu moknąć tu ::Hej (piątek czeka, piątek czeka) :Shimmer ::Już myślę, co może pójść nie tak ::Tak bywa, że czasem sił już brak ::Choć jeden miły by przydał się znak ::(Biegnij dalej, biegnij dalej ::Już nie będzie ciężko wcale) :Shimmer i Twilight Sparkle ::Dalej toczy się dzień ::Czym zaskoczy on mnie ::Niech już poniedziałek minie ::Wierzę, że pogoda zła ::Nie może tak przecież wiecznie trwać :Sparkle ::Kiedy już wokół ma runąć cały świat :Shimmer ::Do przyjaciół się mogę zwrócić, ze mną są od lat :Shimmer i Twilight Sparkle ::(Nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych!) ::Dalej toczy się dzień ::I nie zaskoczy on mnie ::Bo poniedziałek jak zawsze minie ::Przyjaźń chce siłę dać ::Ten słoneczny dzień ma wiecznie trwać ::Dalej toczy się dzień ::I nie zaskoczy on mnie ::I znów wszystkim żyć się chce, bo ::Przyjaźń chce siłę dać ::Żaden smutek nie śmie przy nas trwać! Tekst (wersja angielska) :Shimmer ::Wake up in the mornin' ::And I pull the covers over my head ::Hey-oh (Week is starting, week is starting) ::I gotta get it movin' ::But I'd rather stay here instead ::Hey, hey (School is calling, school is calling) :Sparkle ::My hair's a disaster, don't know what to do ::But I need to move faster to make it through ::This crazy morning has got me confused ::(Clock is racing, time is wasting ::Nine to six, brain is phasing) :Shimmer i Twilight Sparkle ::Everywhere that I go ::Everything that I do ::I can't shake these Monday blues ::'Cause some days, I can't find the way ::Out of this haze, hope I'll be okay :Sparkle ::Just can't seem to get it right ::A cloud is hanging over me ::Hey (Rain is falling, rain is falling) ::I wish it was the weekend ::'Cause you know that's where I'd rather be ::Hey, hey (Friday's calling, Friday's calling) :Shimmer ::I wonder what things won't go my way ::Or if I'll ever make it through the day ::I hope this feeling won't lead me astray ::(You'll get through it, you can do it ::With your gals, there's nothing to it) :Shimmer i Twilight Sparkle ::Everywhere that I go ::Everything that I do ::I can't shake these Monday blues ::'Cause some days, I can't find the way ::Out of this haze, hope I'll be okay :Sparkle ::Just when I feel like it might come crashing down :Shimmer ::I can count on my friends to help me turn my mood around! :Shimmer i Twilight Sparkle ::(With my gals, there's nothing to it!) ::Everywhere that I go ::With everything that I do ::I'll say goodbye to the Monday blues ::'Cause I've got my friends with me ::And the sunshine is all I see ::Everywhere that I go ::With everything that I do ::The world feels so fresh and new ::'Cause I've got my friends with me ::And those blues are ancient history! Kategoria:Piosenki z animowanych klipów Kategoria:Piosenki z serii internetowych